


The Blood Pact

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Pacts, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance, Teenagers, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Albus wants Gellert to show him that he is serious about their relationship, but a blood pact was not what he had in mind.





	The Blood Pact

Disclaimer:  The Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts universe belongs to JKR.

A/N:  Thanks to all the kudos and comments for my other Grindeldore fics!  Here’s my take on the blood pact.  Hope you enjoy.

.~.

The Blood Pact

.~.

For the first time in several days, Albus Dumbledore wasn’t stressed.  He was a frequent, welcome guest in Bathilda Bagshot’s home, a refuge from the insanity inside the Dumbledore residence.  Currently, Albus was curled up on the couch, which slightly dipped under his weight.  A steaming mug of hot butterbeer sat next to him on the end table, beside a dog-eared copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.  A wool blanket featuring the Durmstrang crest – a double-headed yellow eagle intertwined with a crimson stag’s head - covered his chilled form.  Albus much preferred the Hogwarts crest, but this blanket had special significance. 

 The front door opened, admitting Bathilda’s admittedly gorgeous blond nephew.  “There you are.”  Gellert Grindelwald approached the couch and shoved Albus over so he could sit next to him.  “Hi,” Gellert whispered, kissing Albus’ cheek.  “You look quite at home here.”

Albus gave him a brilliant smile, setting the book aside.  “I’m at home wherever you are.”

Gellert shuddered.  “Stop spouting romantic drivel.  You know I hate that.”

“I only do it because it annoys you so, dearest,” Albus teased.  

 Gellert responded by kissing Albus’s neck.

"Hang on, I wanted to… _oh_!”  Albus’ cheeks reddened as Gellert bit down on his rosy flesh.  That would leave a mark, which he was certain was Gellert’s intention.   "Stop.  I’m trying to tell you something.”

Gellert’s eyes narrowed.  “ _What_ , Albus?  What could possibly be more important than this?  Unless you found something about the Hallows?”  Gellert gestured towards the book.  “Merlin, did you?"  He asked breathlessly.  

“My owl brought an engagement announcement to my house today," said Albus.  
  
"And I should care because?" Gellert asked, disappointed about their lack of progress with the Hallows.  
  
Albus swatted his ever-sarcastic boyfriend on the forehead.  “My friend Miranda Clearwater is getting married this spring, to a Hufflepuff who graduated two years ago, some fellow named Diggory.  It’s the third engagement announcement this month."

Gellert frowned, trying to place the name.  “That name sounds familiar.  Didn’t you tell me you courted her?”

“We were together for a few months,” said Albus.  “I had to keep up appearances and all that.  We snogged properly a few times.  It was not very pleasant.”

“Did she want to move further?” Gellert grinned, amused now.  His fingers found their way into Albus' auburn curls. He began to lightly massage Albus' scalp. 

“Gellert,” Albus sighed, appreciating the touch.  “Can’t you leave it?  It’s embarrassing.”

“Not in a million years.  Tell me the rest, Albus,” Gellert goaded.

“She mentioned moving further but I told her that I wasn’t comfortable with that.  I claimed was saving myself for marriage.”  Albus blushed.  “I used that a couple times, with different girls.”

Gellert howled at that so hard he shook the couch.  “You’re not serious, Albus!”

“It was the only excuse I could think of at the time,” Albus protested.  “Stop _laughing_!”

Gellert laughed until he eventually sobered.  “If only she knew what we get up to every night.  Saving yourself for marriage, Albus, honestly.”

“I couldn’t very well tell her that I was gay, now could I?” Albus glared at his lover.  

“So your former girlfriend got engaged,” said Gellert, still smiling at Albus’s amusing anecdote.  “Why is this so important?”  
  
Albus’s expression grew wistful.  "I feel like all of my classmates are settling down.  Even my blithering friend, Elphias 'the dork' Doge owled me yesterday to inform me he was courting a young country witch.  He could barely find his own backside while we were at Hogwarts but somehow even _he_ found someone to love."  
  
"It's 1899, Albus.  Almost everyone from Hogwarts settles down after school.  Even young wizards from Durmstrang marry soon after they graduate,” Gellert reminded him.  “Women want to be homemakers and mothers, men wish to further their careers and have a woman look after them and their children.  It's how things are done."  
  
"Not for us," Albus said with a sigh.    
  
"We're not headed for an ordinary life full of drudgery.  We're united in our plan for wizard domination over the muggles," Gellert reminded him.  "I don't want to do it without you by my side.”  He cupped Albus’s head, holding his gaze before declaring, “you’re my everything.”  
  
Albus blushed and looked away.  It wasn't often that Gellert gave him a compliment so freely.  "Right."  
  
"I'm perfectly serious," said Gellert.  "So many of the great rulers grow mad with power and that leads to the downfall of their plans.  If I have you to temper me, I won't fall prey to that trap."  
  
"You wouldn't do that," said Albus, scooting around to face his lover.    
  
"I might," Gellert whispered, even as Albus gently stroked his cheek.  "Temptation and hubris are my constant companions.  You never know, I might off you once I get enough power."  
  
Albus's insides churned.  As much as he loved Gellert, he didn't always understand his dark sense of humor.  "Don't say that.”  
  
Gellert snorted.  "It's a joke, Albus.  You're extra touchy today."  
  
"How could you off someone who is your everything?" Albus hoped he didn't come off like a whiny child but sometimes he needed reassurance from his lover.  
  
"Albus, you are my perfect opposite, the other half of my soul." Gellert's voice sounded sincere.  “Don’t forget that.”  
  
"Oh."  Albus couldn't head off another blush.  
  
"Yes, oh," Gellert teased, before sobering.  "Albus, if you're going to rule with me, you'll need to develop a thicker skin.  Some wizards will disagree with our policies.  You can't let the little things get to you."  
  
"You're right, as usual," Albus grumbled.  "How did we get on this depressing tangent?  What was I talking about?"  
  
"Your friend's engagement announcement that sounds frightfully dull,” Gellert recalled.  “You're not expecting me to go to this wedding with you, are you?"  
  
"I wish.  I can't exactly bring a boy as my date, so no.  Which brings me to my point."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Miranda’s engagement has made me rather envious,” Albus admitted.  “I know that by law you and I could never marry but perhaps we could give each other tokens of our affection as a promise to remain true."  
  
"What about my socks?" Gellert gave Albus an innocent look, one he didn't believe for a second.  "Do those qualify?"  
  
Albus rolled his eyes.  "No!  Your great aunt knitted them and you only gave them to me because my feet were frostbitten.  Not exactly a token of your deep affection.”  
  
Gellert shook his head.  "You're a hopeless romantic, Albus.  You shouldn't need an object to know how I feel about you."  
  
"I know, I just..." Albus sighed.  "I just wish that I could be normal.  That we could openly be together, live together without people asking questions.  I wish I could wear your ring but since that's not possible, I'd like a substitute.  For me it's more about the symbolism than the object."  
  
Gellert chewed on his lower lip, in deep thought before he spoke.  "Albus, nothing about you is normal.  You're extraordinarily gifted with magic and you're mine.  You wouldn't trade that for a boring life, would you?"  
  
"Of course not," Albus scoffed, conceding to Gellert.  "I see your point.  But, I can’t but hope that someday I’ll have something of yours."  
  
"Let me think on your request," said Gellert.  "I'll find a way to show you how I feel about you."  
  
Albus beamed at him.  "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, darling.  Now, come to bed."  Gellert cast the blanket aside and helped Albus stand up.  “We can pick up where we left off last night, see if I can make you scream again.”  
  
"What about Bathilda?” Albus worried.  “I don't want her to find me sleeping in your bed.  Imagine how that would look."  
  
Gellert smirked at Albus.  "I cast a strong sleeping spell on her.  She won't wake until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Albus frowned.  "Are you sure she won't have any long-term effects from it?"  
  
"It's just a sleeping spell.  It's not an unforgivable curse."  Gellert chuckled.  "You worry too much."  
  
"I just don't want us to be found out."  
  
"We won't be.  We've taken every precaution."  Gellert once again kissed Albus' neck, and Albus' worries of being caught quickly dissipated as they stumbled towards ‘their’ bedroom.    
  
.~.  
  
_The next morning_

"I've got it," Gellert announced.  They were locked in Gellert's bedroom with a silencing charm on the door.  They assumed Bathilda was still asleep in the next room.  
  
"Got what?" Albus yawned, as he’d just awakened.  Sleeping in Gellert’s arms was always heavenly.  How he hated returning to his own home.   If only he could stay with Gellert all the time…  
  
"An idea.  Something that would convince you of my affections."  
  
Albus's face lit up as he eagerly sat up in bed, not bothering to pull a shirt on.  "Yeah?  What is it?  A memento of yours?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Gellert.  "You wanted something symbolic.  This is something that would celebrate the unbreakable bond between us.  Do you follow?"  
  
"Uh, no?"  Albus was too busy staring at Gellert's bare chest.  Perhaps they could have another go this morning, although he was still sore from last night.  
  
"Are you really that thick?"  Gellert chuckled.  "I'm talking about making the unbreakable vow."  
  
Albus sucked in a breath, turning to stare at his lover.  "I don't know, Gellert.  Those are dangerous.  I don't think we should be playing around with that kind of magic.”

“Why not?” Gellert pouted.  "We're not stupid little first years.  We've handled powerful magic before."

“Unbreakable vows aren't even made at weddings.”  Albus shivered.  “I’ve heard they sometimes have odd side-effects.  If one breaks an unbreakable vow, they die.  I don’t want to risk it.”

“I thought you might say that,” Gellert said, holding back a smirk.  “Very well.  The second option is a blood pact.”

Albus blinked at him, swallowing hard.  “A blood pact?  You can’t be serious.”

"It would be permanent and it’s very symbolic,” Gellert argued.  “I thought you wanted permanent.”

"I do, but a blood pact? I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Gellert.  That’s almost as dangerous as an unbreakable vow." Albus worried, his brow furrowing in a way that made him look much older than his eighteen years. 

“Don’t you trust me?”  Gellert looked hurt.  “Would I do anything to put your life in danger?”

Albus’s expression softened.  "I trust you.  Alright, say I agree.  Exactly what kind of blood pact do you want to make?"  
  
Gellert stared right at Albus, but Albus couldn’t quite read him.  It made him a bit uneasy.  "We will vow never to fight each other."  
  
Albus stared at him.  "Not that we'll be true for all eternity?  Isn’t that the point of all this?"  
  
"Albus, we don't need a pact for that,” Gellert tried. 

“I don’t understand, Gellert.”  Albus wracked his brain for a reason as to Gellert’s bizarre request but could find none.  “What’s this nonsense about fighting?”

“Don't you remember that night when I had in a vision?  I didn't tell you what it was because I didn't want to upset you, but I can't hold it back any longer.  We tried to kill each other in a duel when we were older, Albus."  Gellert shuddered at the memory.  “Sometimes I hate being a Seer.”

“Not all of your visions come true,” Albus pointed out. 

“Some do.  I Saw that I would meet you a month before I did,” said Gellert.  “I’ve never been so happy that a vision came true.”

“So you want to do this for peace of mind?” Albus asked.  “Is that it?”  
  
"That, and we’ll be forever bonded by the blood pact.  Besides, you wanted a memento.  When we make the vow, we seal it in blood.  We’ll place a few drops in a special container so that the pact will endure,” Gellert explained.  “I conjured one for us while you were still asleep.  It’s a pendant.  I’ll even let you keep it."  
  
Albus frowned.  "So like an engagement ring but more masochistic?"  
  
Gellert chuckled at Albus’s interpretation.  "If you want to think of it like that."  
  
"I'm still not convinced this is a good idea,” Albus wavered as he considered just what the consequences might be.  “Can't you just give me a necklace with the Deathly Hallows symbol on it?  It's what brought us together.  I’d be perfectly happy with that."  
  
"I'll get you that too," Gellert promised.  "Albus, I really need you to do this for me."

“This is pointless, Gellert,” said Albus, crossing his arms.  “The only time I will ever fight you is during our practice duels.”  
  
“There’s nothing that would make you fight me for real?” Gellert pressed.

Albus considered it.   “Not that I can think of.”

“What if I killed your family?”  Gellert asked quietly.

Albus grinned.  “You’d be doing me a favor.”

“Seriously, Albus.”  Gellert’s expression grew haunted.

“You wouldn’t,” Albus said confidently.  “You wouldn’t hurt me like that.”

Gellert looked away.

Albus turned Gellert’s head back towards him, stunned to see the tear tracks on Gellert’s face.  “You’re really worried about this, aren’t you?”  He wiped away most of Gellert’s tears with his thumb.

Gellert nodded.  “Please, Albus.  I’ve never asked you for much.  You know I don’t sleep well without you.  This would stop the nightmares.  At times I can only get a few hours of sleep.”

“I didn’t know it was that bad, Gellert.”  Albus sounded concerned.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to think me weak,” Gellert confessed. 

“I could never think that,” Albus insisted.  “You’re the strongest person I know.   I thought I had it bad with my family’s past, but you, what you endured with your father…”

“Don’t you _dare_ bring that up,” Gellert said sharply.   

“I’m sorry,” Albus whispered.  “Please don’t be angry with me.  I can’t bear it.”  Sometimes Gellert fell into a mood and it took Albus awhile to calm him down.  He never should’ve brought it up.

Gellert waved him off.  “Some days I wish I could obliviate myself, so I didn’t have to remember.”

Albus’s blood ran cold.  “If you did that, you wouldn’t remember me or all that we’ve shared.”

“Would that be so bad?  You deserve better than me, Albus.”  Gellert struggled to get the words out.  “There’s a stain across my soul, a darkness that I cannot escape.  I don’t want to infect you with it.  Perhaps it would be best if we parted ways.”

“No!” Albus cried, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to swallow his panic.  “No, Gellert, please!”  He reached for Gellert’s hand and squeezed it.  The other boy didn’t pull away.   “I won’t live without you.   Let’s make the blood pact, right now.”

“Are you certain?”  Gellert sounded dubious.  "I don’t want to force you into it.”

“You aren’t,” Albus said, sounding desperate.  “I want this.  I want you.  If this will make you stay, I’ll gladly do it.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”  Gellert wiped the last of his tears away and reached into his jacket pocket.   He produced a silver pendant on a chain that would host a few drops of their blood.  “Will this do?”

“It’s beautiful,” Albus assured him.  Then he took a closer look.  A silver ‘G’ and ‘D’ were intertwined at the top of the pendant.   Symbolic indeed.  Gellert had thought of everything.

“Are you ready, Albus?”

Albus nodded, a thrill running through him as he caught Gellert’s searing gaze.  “What do we have to do?”

“Hold out your hand, darling,” Gellert instructed.   “Now, make a small cut.”

Albus used his wand to cut a slit in his palm, too aroused to flinch at the tiny sting of pain.  Gellert did so at the same time, their actions mirroring one another. 

“Now we seal the pact,” Gellert whispered.  “Give me your hand, Albus.” 

An undercurrent of lust crackled between them, an unstoppable force calling them to unite. 

Albus shakily pressed his hand against Gellert’s, entwining their fingers as their bleeding palms fused together.  His eyes fluttered closed as the magic coursed through their hands, inflaming his heart as he yearned to be fused with Gellert in every way. 

“Look at me,” Gellert breathed.

Albus obeyed, the scathing heat of Gellert’s stare reflected in his own eyes.

“Swear it, Albus,” Gellert whispered.

“I will never fight you,” Albus vowed, his voice loud and clear so there could be no mistake.

“I will never fight you,” Gellert echoed, his timbre ever seductive as he unconsciously licked his lips.  “Now, the sacred seal is complete.”  He took the silver pendant with his unscathed hand and opened it, placing it underneath their fused hands.   Several drops of blood fell into its home, encased in the pendant for all eternity. 

“This is yours, Albus Dumbledore.  As am I.”  Gellert handed the pendant to Albus, who bespelled the pendant’s chain so it would hang around his neck.

Albus quietly muttered a healing spell, stopping the bleeding on both of their hands.  However, he didn’t vanish the scars.  He wanted them to remain, at least for a few weeks.  Every time he’d look at his palm, he would think of Gellert and the pact that they made. 

“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me, darling,” Gellert breathed, gently bringing Albus’s scarred palm to his lips before releasing it.  “Come here.”

Trembling with need, Albus leaned forward before their lips met.   He sealed their pact with a kiss, a chaste precursor to their two bodies inevitably joining in the most intimate of ways.

.~.

The End

A/N:  Kudos and comments are great!

It is up to the reader to decide if Gellert was simply manipulating Dumbledore into the pact, or if it was more complicated than that.  I do wonder if Grindelwald Saw him fight Dumbledore and that's why he insisted on making the blood pact.

I really hope other writers do their own takes on the blood pact.  I just adored that scene.  There’s also a Fantastic Beasts 2 soundtrack piece called ‘blood pact’ which is very haunting and beautiful. 

 

 


End file.
